Porque ele?
by PadyandMoony
Summary: Harry vai para casa para consolar a um ente querido e leva o susto de sua vida. AU.SLASH. Nada explícito. Tradução de minha fic “Why him?”


Disclaimer: Olha pra minha cara e vê se eu tenho cara de rica? Não né. Então acho que os direitos autorais de Harry Potter não são meus.

Está fic é pós DH e AU.

É uma tradução da minha fic "Why him?"

Como eu li Harry Potter em inglês e portanto não sei os nomes dos personagens em português vou manter os originais. Acho que mesmo assim vocês sabem quem é quem.

"Porque ele?"

Harry entrou na casa silenciosamente. Ele odeia está data. Sempre odiou, sempre vai odiar.

Olhou primeiro na cozinha apesar de saber que não o iria encontrar lá. Harry sabia onde iria encontra-lo mas a esperança é a última que morre e Harry se recusa a perder as esperanças. Nunca, especialmente hoje.

A exatamente dezoito anos sua mãe morreu e por causa de seu sacrifício Harry sobreviveu o que ninguém nunca tinha sobrevivido antes e a luz verde do Avada Kedrava voltou ao sua origem atingindo o mais temido bruxo do século, o Lord Voldemort. Porém Voldemort não morrera. Ele se tornou nevoa, fumaça, algo sem substancia destinado a vagar pelos mais remotos cantos da terra sem poderes por mais de uma década.

Depois de tentar readquirir seus poderes sem sucesso quando Harry tinha onze anos, Lord Voldemort finalmente conseguiu um novo corpo após seqüestrar Harry aos catorze anos ao final do Torneio Tribruxo. Por um ano inteiro o Ministério da Magia se recusou a admitir que Lord Voldemort houvesse retornado e a única oposição ao terrível bruxo era a Ordem da Fênix.

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Harry. Ele quase o perdera esse ano. Voldemort enviou visões dele sendo torturado no Departamento de Mistérios para Harry, e após tentar se comunicar com ele em vão Harry e alguns amigos correram para Londres no que achavam ser uma missão de resgate. Harry ainda tem pesadelos dele caindo através do véu. Se não fosse um de seus amigos agir rapidamente com um Accio em direção dele...não gosta nem de pensar.

Harry não havia visto que ele havia sido salvo e querendo vingança correu atrás de Bellatrix Lestrange...bom pelo menos serviu para que Voldemort fosse visto e o Ministério finalmente admitisse sua volta. E é claro, para que Harry fosse posto de castigo durante todo o verão. Ele perdeu a conta das vezes que escutou, "Nunca, nunca corra atrás de um psicopata novamente!"

Harry não pode deixar de rir. Se o que ele, Ron e Hermione fizeram durante o ano depois de que Harry fez dezessete anos não constitui correr atrás de um psicopata ele não sabe o constitui. Mas ele tinha que faze-lo. Era a missão que Dumbledore lhe deixara; achar os Horcruxes.

Dumbledore e seus segredos, humph.

Eles acharam e destruíram todos os Horcruxes. Um por um terminando com Nagini que Neville matou durante a Batalha de Hogwarts. Eles perderam muitas boas pessoas nessa batalha. Quase perderam Remus e Tonks. Harry sentiu outro arrepio. Pobre Teddy chegou perto de crescer sem conhecer seus pais. Harry conhece bem o que é crescer sem conhecer alguém tão importante assim e não queria isso para Teddy. Mas eles foram salvos no último segundo por um outro casal. Um casal que havia sido salvo à quase dezoito anos atrás por Remus e alguns amigos. Um casal cujo filho se tornou um herói. Um herói que salvou Fred da morte.

Harry começou a subir as escadas. Hoje em dia ele estava treinando para ser um Auror. Ele voltou para Hogwarts depois da batalha e se formou à poucos meses. Se você não prestasse atenção no monumento aos mortos que foi colocado nos jardins do castelo, nas áreas interditadas por estarem em construção e no fato de que McGonnagall é a nova diretora, você podia até fingir que nada acontecera.

O Professor Snape abdicou do posto de diretor e voltou a ensinar DADA. Snape, que surpresa. Não é que ele estava mesmo do lado deles o tempo todo? E ele sempre foi apaixonado pela mãe de Harry. Credo!

Depois de envasilhar as memórias de Snape Harry o colocou sobre um feitisso para que Snape ficasse vivo até que a ajuda chegasse. Snape foi proclamado um herói. Um herói antipático e emburrado, segundo Harry, mas um herói mesmo assim.

Harry chegou a uma porta e hesitou. Sabia que o encontraria dentro do quarto deprimido e que quando Harry entrasse ele tentaria esconder as lágrimas. Era o mesmo todo ano. O ano anterior foi o pior, afinal de contas Harry foi conscientemente se entregar à morte. Por dias depois da batalha ele não deixara Harry sair de seu lado. Harry chegou a achar que ele o fosse seguir até Hogwarts.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, respirou fundo e abriu a porta entrando no quarto.

"Pai- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Harry virou de costas abruptamente e fechou os olhos. Não adiantou. A imagem ficara gravada em sua mente para sempre.

"Hum," James Potter começou a falar envergonhado enquanto tentava cobrir a si e ao seu companheiro, "Oi filho. Você por aqui?"

"Eu vim ver se você estava bem," Harry falou sem abrir os olhos.

"Ah, tá," James disse envergonhado. "Eu posso explicar."

"Ah, você pode?" Harry falou de maneira sofrida enquanto ouvia sons vindos de trás. _"Sim, por favor! Vistam-se. Os dois!"_

"É. Veja bem, ano passado-"

"ANO PASSADO!" Harry gritou ao virar-se.

"É," James disse. "No dia das Bruxas você se lembra? Eu fui te ver em Hogwarts. Estava meio deprimido por causa de sua mãe e você me disse que ela não iria querer me ver sozinho para sempre."

"E você decidiu se juntar com-com-"

O objeto da gagueira de Harry simplesmente levantou uma sobrancelha

"Bom, eu não decidi. Aconteceu. Depois de falar com você eu fui dar uma volta e nós nos encontramos e começamos a falar," James disse olhando carinhosamente para seu amante e Harry quase vomitou, "Para falar a verdade nós começamos a nos insultar, mas logo começamos a falar do passado, de sua mãe, encher a cara e sabe como é-"

"Nós transamos Potter. Eu tenho certeza que mesmo o seu minúsculo cérebro consegue fazer a conexão considerando a posição em que você nos encontrou," o homem falou entediado e os olhos de Harry esbugalharam e logo em seguida ele os fechou ao relembrar a cena.

"Nããããão!

"Mas filho, eu realmente acho que amo o Sevvy!"

"Não me chame de Sevvy."

""Nããããão!"

A/N-

Espero que eu tenha feito jus a minha fic.

Foi o Sirius que salvou o James no Ministério da magia.

O casal que salvou Remus e Tonks eram Frank e Alice Longbottom.


End file.
